Typically, a computer programmer writes a computer code that embodies business rules so that when a computer program is executed, the computer program performs in accordance with those rules. Typically, when the rules need to be changed, the computer programmer changes computer codes within the computer program to reflect the change in the business rules. Typically, the computer programmer tests the new computer code within the computer program environment to determine if he or she coded the changes correctly and/or the coded business rules performed as designed.